1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to advertising. More particularly, the disclosure relates to automatically expanding an advertisement offer inventory.
2. General Background
Many current websites leverage the recorded behaviors of large numbers of site users in determining content, products, and services to recommend for different segments of users. As an example, a recommendation system may utilize techniques such as the classification of consumers into micro-segments to assist in the matching of product offers created by marketers. However, marketers are typically reluctant to spend the effort to define and target ads when the number of potential consumers is relatively small. Further, consumers are reluctant to participate or visit offer sites when they see that there are relatively few offers of interest. This situation thus creates a “chicken and egg” problem preventing a successful e-business from developing.